


In the Name of the Father

by orphan_account



Series: Mirror!verse Fills [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anonymous prompt - a mirror ‘verse where male pregnancies are rare but not impossible, depending on their genetics/indoor plumbing etc. When Kirk discovers McCoy could theoretically become pregnant, he becomes obsessed with him carrying his child. What he doesn’t know is McCoy is deliberately sabotaging it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since McCoy transferred to  _the ISS Enterprise_  and Kirk got a look at his medical file he’s been Kirk’s  _favourite_. If McCoy didn’t already hate the effeminacy associated with his particular brand genetic makeup he certainly would now. Kirk makes no secret of the fact he is going to use McCoy’s womb to house his heir – but he’s become frustrated of late, Kirk has been fucking him for twenty one months and people are starting to think he’s firing blanks.

McCoy  _hates_  being under Kirk’s obsessive, over-attentive, protective gaze. Hates how Kirk presents him as some fair damsel that Kirk must take extra measures to keep safe. Especially with the complete opposite being true. Kirk won’t  _hurt_ him because McCoy needs to be in top shape but he has no problem debauching him behind closed doors in a variety of unthinkable ways.

He worships McCoy like some sort of idol – but he also leaves his wrists bruised and his ass aching.

Kirk’s not firing blanks.

One thing McCoy  _does_  like about this whole situation is the power it gives him – Kirk, while bound by nothing, not even the vast sea of stars through which they sail, answers to him. Kirk places his self-worth in the result of a pregnancy test at the end of every week - the result of which is completely in McCoy’s steady, expert hands.

McCoy’s using every preventative and defensive strategy to keep himself baby free. And he’s not above going offensive if need be. Not only has he come to rely on not having Kirk as an enemy but McCoy refuses to bring a baby into this world. This fucked-up, brutal world.

McCoy didn’t plan on Kirk finding out he’d been terminating their pregnancies.

It’s like having the rug pulled out from under him. Kirk’s eyes are blazing blue, pupils dilated as he gets drunk on the swirl of anger inside him.

“How many times?” Kirk asks. McCoy was just going about his daily rounds in medical when Kirk stormed in an empty hypo vile in his hand. McCoy can’t remember how it go there, he’s  _so_ careful.

“How many times  _what_?” McCoy huffs.

“You  _know_  what.” Kirk snarls.

“Four.” McCoy admits, head held high but his eyes betray his fear.

Kirk takes a few strides closer, until they’re face to face. McCoy is a touch taller than Kirk but it doesn’t feel like it. McCoy feels tiny and weak under Kirk’s vicious gaze and he understands now why planets fall to their knees in his presence.

“You’ve killed four of my children, doctor, taken what I want from me.” Kirk says. “I’m relieving you from active duty until you rectify the situation.”

“You can’t do that.” McCoy hisses. “I’m CMO.”

“M’Benga.” Kirk hails. “You’ve just been promoted, perhaps indefinitely depending on the biological cooperation of your colleague.”

“Aye, sir.” M’Benga says with a self-satisfied smile, it’s crude and how he’s getting away with it McCoy doesn’t know.

“You  _do not_  tell me what I can and can’t do, McCoy.” Kirk says, something like loathing in his eyes. “You sit back and you take whatever I give you. And then you say thank you.”

McCoy wants to spit in his face. Wants to slap Kirk and  _run_.

“Yes, Captain.” He says instead.

“Wait for me in my quarters.” He instructs, and McCoy is terrified, all without Kirk having to lift a finger. “Ready and willing.”

“Yes, sir.” 

...

He’s tied each of Bones’ limbs to the bed post. It’s loose enough that he can wriggle but there’s no hope of escape. Kirk loves having him spread eagle, naked and ready, on any given day but now, now that Bones is finally pregnant and their baby, growing inside him, is starting to make himself known in the swell of his abdomen – well, Kirk’s never seen anything so awe inspiring.

Kirk grins and with his front teeth bared like that some would misconstrue it for a growl.

“You’re a sight, Bones, I’ll give you that.” Kirk jibes. “It’s done you the world of good being cooped up in my quarters, without the stress of patients and having to run a sick bay.”

“I hate you.” Bones states, tongue flicking over the ‘t’ venomously.

“Now, now.” Kirk smirks. “You won’t be saying that when I’m balls deep inside you.”

Bones just huffs and looks away, even his breathing is livid. But once Kirk starts curling his tongue over the soft skin of Bones’ inner thighs and brushing his lower lip over the swell of Bones’ belly, the doctor can’t help by writhe. Kirk spends an indecent time whispering secrets into Bones’ navel, intermittently kissing and licking and biting so that Bones doesn’t forget he’s there.

Bones could probably forget a hole in the head quicker than he could forget Kirk’s presence over and inside his body.

“I always win, Bones.” Jim says, as he rocks into Bones’ already slicked and prepped hole. What’s the fun in keeping Bones locked in his quarters if he isn’t kept plugged as well? “In the end, regardless of how smart you are, or how smart you think you can be. When I want something I get it.” Jim hisses, biting down on Bones’ shoulder. “Are you starting to understand that?”

“Fuck you.” Bones spits. A few months ago a comment like that would have been too bold, but Bones is housing Kirk’s most prized possession, Kirk can’t be baited where his child is concerned. No matter how much Bones bucks and rattles and  _screams_  against his oppression Jim just won’t be moved to violence.

Bones hates it.  _Hates_  Kirk’s new found diplomacy.

“You’ve got my child inside you, Bones.” Kirk whispers, adoration and reverence so evident in his voice. Bones wonders if Kirk will let him live once their child is born. Now that Bones has seen this side of him, learned some of his vulnerabilities, gained so much power… Kirk would be foolish to let Bones live. Unless Bones is needed to look after the child… To produce more.

Bones winces at the thought. Kirk must see his discomfort and reads the source of it incorrectly, he doesn’t thrust so hard. In fact, it’s almost tender. “You are mine, Bones.” Kirk says. “And I want everything you are able to give.”

“Fuck you.” Bones hisses again, even though his climax is building low in his gut.

“I won, Bones.” Kirk repeats. “Just let go. Let me take this. Give yourself to me.”

It’s a litany of arrogant possession that Bones wants nothing to do with. He wants to plunge a knife into his stomach and let that be the end of it. But he can’t. His body has betrayed him.

Bones comes with a grunt.

His body obeys Kirk. Bones fears, with a little more persuasion and the sight of their baby in his arms, his mind will be soon to follow.


	2. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone prompted a continuation of the story wherein the baby is born - and thus I wrote it.

She is  _beautiful_. Bones had been in labour for only an hour or so before they scheduled the routine caesarean, Kirk watching M’Benga and Chapel like a hawk, ready to imbed his knife in either one of their throats should they choose to cause Bones or his child any problems. She came into the world with a terse cry and a gurgle and she fit so perfectly in Bones’ arms that he promised himself he’d never let her go. Kirk watches Bones with a knowing smirk, eyes piecing through the doctor’s soul like he knows every secret Bones’ heart stores.  

“Well done.” Kirk grants, leaning over the bed to kiss his cheek. Bones looks up at Kirk with hateful eyes, jaw twitching from his desire to snarl. “You can make a choice now, doctor.” Kirk says gently. Too gently. And Bones’ heart race. Kirk doesn’t afford people choices, he tells them what to do and they do it, no hesitation, no questions asked. Bones realises this means that the choice will be so lose-lose for Bones that Kirk has already gained a victory. “You will return to my bed and raise our child alongside me, or you can transfer your commission, regain your position as CMO aboard another ship and never suffer under the weight of my affections again. But you will not be known to our child. You will be no more than a rumour, a legend.”

“You can’t do that.” Bones huffs. “She’s my baby.”

“No.” Kirk says with a malicious grin. “She is mine. And so are you unless you choose otherwise. But I don’t have all day.”

“I’m the best doctor you have. You’d be a fool to keep me locked in your quarters.” He insists.

“Just think of it as a promotion Bones, chief physician to the Captain and his heir.” Kirk grins. “You never wanted a child to start with. What does she matter to you anyway?”

“You know I won’t leave her.” Bones snaps. “This isn’t a choice this is you teasin’ me. Danglin’ my freedom in front of me and shovin’ it out an airlock.”

“Don’t get too irate, Bones, babies can sense these things.” He smirks.

“You bastard.” Bones huffs. “I’m staying for her.”

“Your reason doesn’t really matter.” Kirk says with a cocky, triumphant, shrug. “I’ll make sure Hendroff is here to escort you to my quarters once you’ve been discharged.”

Bones looks down at the sleeping infant in his arms. He has to stay. Can’t let the  _only_  good thing he’s ever done be corrupted by Kirk. He wants to put joy into those big blue eyes not hatred. He kisses her fair hair, counts the freckles on her cheeks until Chapel discharges him and sends him on his way, pity in her eyes. He’s like a caged bird. Glorious but captive.

He  _acclimatises_ to a life behind Kirk’s quarters’ door. Sometimes he’s allowed to take the child for walks around the recreation deck or up onto the observation deck. He tells her about the stories behind the stars, the romance and heroism, instead of their chemical make-up. He reads her stories of talking animals and rhyming poetry that makes her laugh. Kirk dotes, when he’s around. But is a disruption to their routine. He scolds her for concessions to her behaviour that Bones has long since ignored. He is the disciplinarian to Bones’ nurturer. They might – in some distant universe, alternate reality – make a good unit.

But Kirk scares her just as much as he scares Bones.

When she is four she walks in on Kirk backhanding her Daddy and  _she screams and screams and screams_. And Bones is terrified that Kirk won’t hold his anger, that he’ll dull her screams with his blade. Instead steps back from Bones, gently walks towards her, like she’s a startled horse. He crouches in front of her, wipes the tear tracks from her cheeks and smiles, like he _understands_.  

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” He asks, as if it isn’t one-hundred percent  _clear_. Bones wants to ask him what the hell he’s playing at but he just watches on in silence, his cheek hot and throbbing.

“I don't want you to hurt Daddy.” She whispers, bottom lip wobbling.

“And why’s that?” Kirk continues.

“Because I love him.” She says.

“I see.” Kirk says with a smile. “You don’t think that I could love him too.”

“Not if you hurt him.” She shakes her head, pouting with confusion.

“What if I hurt him  _because_ I love him? Because sometimes I know what’s best for him?” He questions and she looks up at Bones, seems to consider it for a few moments before frowning.

“I don’t understand.” She admits.

“Well sometimes, Daddy does very silly things, and it’s my job to tell him, and to make sure he doesn’t do it again. Because otherwise someone else might hurt Daddy, and it would be much worse.” He explains, with that grave tone parents use when telling their children fantastical stories about dragons that always end in a didactic tone and a moral lesson. “You’ll learn that, as you get older.” He promises. “You’ll have to hurt people, and sometimes you might not want to.”

“But sometimes you want to?” She wonders and Kirk grins at that, like God smiling proudly on his creation when they learn to pluck a pear from the tree instead of an apple.

“Sometimes it’s half the fun.” Kirk nods.

“Enough.” Bones whispers roughly. “Baby-girl go back into your room, I’ll come by in a minute and tuck you in.”

“I’ll do it.” Kirks says, stroking a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair. “Shall I read you a bedtime story?” She nods eagerly. All woes forgotten. Bones envies the mind of a child. He watches her take Kirk’s hand and lead him out of the room.

“She’s like you.” Kirk says upon entering their bed later that night. “Questioning and feisty. It’s not a bad basis on which to build a Captain. But I think I will have to start spending more time with her, I don’t want her becoming an idealist.”

“She’s a child.” Bones hisses, pulling away from the insistent hands on his hips.

“She won’t be forever. You have your ways of keeping her safe and I have mine.” Kirk says, biting Bones’ shoulder. “When she’s sixteen and she joins the Academy I want her ready for what’s out there. Wrapping her in cotton wool isn’t going to keep her alive.”

“You don’t have to break her in now, she’s  _four_.” Bones huffs.

“It’s not up for discussion.” Kirk states, fingers slipping in between Bones’ cheeks. “She’s not the only one who needs to learn.” He huffs, pushing Bones’ thighs apart. “Now why don’t you just lie back and behave yourself?”

“I hate you.” Bones whispers, letting Kirk pin his wrists to the mattress with two vice-tight fists curled around them.

“So you say, but this was  _your_ choice, Bones. No point complaining about it now.” Kirk whispers, kissing Bones’ cheek. And it was, wasn’t it? He chose his child and Kirk reminds him of the repercussions of sentimentality every day. 

Maybe she should spend more time with Kirk. Maybe she can avoid her Daddy’s mistakes. 

_Maybe._


	3. Things My Father Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 things Jim Kirk taught his daughter and 1 thing she taught him. 
> 
> Written due to a few tumblr prompts and some AO3 requests too!

(1)

When the kid is six Bones is captured for a month and Kirk is the only adult she has any contact with, she cries at the start but Kirk soon dries her tears and explains that her tears show her weakness, that if she wants to get her Daddy back then she needs to be strong.

“Because our enemies use what we care for against us. So you have to show them that you don’t care as much as they think you do. We are going to get Daddy back, but if you cry they will know that Daddy can be used as leverage.” Kirk explains.

“What’s leverage?” She questions.

“Leverage is control; it’s someone having you by the throat.” He says, not stopping even though she looks like she’s ready to flinch. “They’re using Daddy to try and beat me. But we can’t let them know that he’s important.”

“So I can’t cry.” She concludes.

“No, never.” Kirk shakes his head.

“I have to be a big girl?” She wonders and Kirk nods, tucking her hair behind her ears and walking her back onto the bridge.

(2)

She’s ten the first time she sees Kirk murder someone. She’s not meant to. She’s meant to be doing math with Bones in their quarters but she’s out, walking around the ship and she ends up on the bridge.

Kirk is strangling the life out of the Enterprise’s pilot – it seems he’d tried to stage a mutiny.

“It looks like you’ve been promoted Mr Sulu.” Kirk says with a self-satisfied grin.

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu says, settling into the not-yet cold seat of his predecessor.

“Captain.” Uhura says and Kirk turns to face the turbo-lift, taking in the look of terror in his daughter’s eyes. Her shoulders are tense and she’s frowning. She looks like Bones when he’s lost a patient, but with Kirk’s ocean blue eyes and his blonde hair. It’s uncanny sometimes, just how much of a mix of the two of them she is. But Bones’ sensibilities is not something Kirk wants his child to inherit.

“Come here.” He says. She steps forward without hesitation, she learnt long ago that it was better to obey Kirk than to hide from him. He crouches down in front of her and smiles. “What are you afraid of?” He asks.

“You.” She whispers, blinking away tears.

“Why?” Kirk asks.

“You killed that man.” She replies. “Strangled him.”

“He wanted to kill me.” Kirk explains, tone still level. “Sometimes death is necessary, Electra.” She frowns. Hates it when he uses her full name. Daddy _never_ calls her Electra. “If you were faced with ending someone else’s life or having them end your own, what would you do?” He questions, she refuses to answer. “Electra.” He warns.

“End their life.” She whispers.

“Good.” Kirk nods. “Because no one in this Universe is going to spare you a second thought, they’ll take what they want and if they have to bleed you dry to get it they will.”

“ _Jim_.” Bones is striding out of the turbo-lift, he pushes their daughter behind him and stares at Kirk. He’s furious. He usually is when Kirk is giving their child a life lesson.

“You often let our child run loose around the ship?” Kirk questions.

“I was under the sonics.” Bones states.

“I wanted to see you.” Electra says, looking up at Kirk. “I finished all my math.”

“Elle, baby-girl, go and wait in the turbo.” Bones instructs, brushing his thumb over her cheek, she nods and starts to turn but Kirk catches her under the arm and she looks back at him over her shoulder. Fear in her eyes – you _always_ wait for the Captain to dismiss you before you leave the Bridge.

“Electra.” Kirk cautions.

“Sorry, Captain.” She says, looking suitably reprimanded.

“Why don’t you go and sit in the chair.” Kirk suggests and she throws a worried glance at Bones before tentatively accepting her father’s offer. “You can spend a little time in the booth.” He says to Bones, dangerously low. “When I entrust my child to you I don’t want to have to continuously worry that she’s wondering aimlessly around the ship.”

Even though she wants to, she doesn’t let herself cry.

(3)

When Hendorff pushes her into an alcove and tries to wrestle her out of her black ensign’s dress she’s only fourteen, she’s not strong enough to fend him off and his hands are hot against her cold thighs, she wants Kirk to come. Need him to save her. Hendorff’s mouth against her throat makes her stomach roil. If he fucks her Hendorff will have bragging rights over the ship, Kirk won’t be able to take that back, even if he does kill him later.

She bites into his jugular and doesn’t let go until she can taste blood, until she feels it well up against her lips. He pulls back and slaps her, it’s enough time for her to pull the dagger from her thigh holster and swipe at him, she gets his chest first but he’s bleeding heavily already and she has just enough time to plunge, straight into the other side of his neck.

She steps back from him, his dying body on his knees before her. She watches his eyes close, only exhales when his head thuds against the cold metallic floor.

“Electra.” Kirk is striding down the hallway with Mister Spock. They both stare at her, take in the tear in her dress and the bruising on her neck and arms. The blood on her mouth.

“It appears a congratulations is in order.” Mister Spock says, turning to Kirk for approval.

“Apparently so.” Kirk says with a delightful smile. “Now you need to work on pre-emptive defence.” Kirk states. “You never leave yourself vulnerable to these sorts of attacks. You need to be aware of who you are, accept that people want to hurt you, and not just to get rid of you but to get to me.”

“I know not to be too trusting.” She counters. “He came out of nowhere.”

“There is only one person you can trust Electra.” Kirk says.

“You?” She scoffs.

“You.” He counters.

(4)

She’s seventeen when she starts at Starfleet Academy. It’s the first time she’s been off the Enterprise for more than three months. Everyone watches her. Bones tried to get a position at the Academy, teaching xenobiology. Kirk forbade it. He’s waited eighteen years to get his CMO back and Bones isn’t going anywhere.

Kirk said she needed to face the real world. And face it on her own.

Good advice. She’s going for the command track after all. Wants to graduate in three years.

Kirk told her to do whatever she had to do to be back on the Enterprise at graduation.

So she’s going to make a name for herself – Electra Kirk is going to be a name that by the end of her Academy years has so much rumour and speculation attached to it people aren’t going to know if they should fear her or worship her. She is going to carve out her own legacy from the ashes of her fathers.

If she has to fuck a few Admirals on the way to the top – well, so be it.

(5)

Her first week aboard the Enterprise comes shortly after her twentieth birthday. They’re ferrying Admirals to a starbase before they depart on a mission to Deneva, they have some natives to colonise.

Pike is not unfamiliar to any of them, but Electra never had to get on her knees for him to grant her every concession he could. She always wondered why.

It’s because her Daddy is the one he wants on his knees.

She watches through the window of his office. Kirk is sitting in one chair, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and Pike is in the opposite chair, the CMO’s mouth around his cock.

She’s livid. It’s like an instantaneous spark – a lit match that suddenly bursts into flame. She doesn’t knock and she doesn’t look abashed when Kirk tells her to get out.

“You fucking bastard.” She hisses at Kirk. Bones chokes from trying to pull of Pike but having Pike keep him still with a rough hand in his hair. “You’re a fucking hypocrite. You don’t give away what’s yours.” She reminds him, his own words played back to him – he looks unmoved.

“I will booth you Lieutenant.” He warns.

“So booth me.” She snarls.

“You never learn.” Kirk growls. “When you’re running your own ship you can do what you want. Under my command you follow my orders. Get out and wait for me down in the Agony bay.”

Bones pulls away from Pike and pleads a husky: “Don’t, Jim, _please_.”

“I’ll deal with you later.” He huffs and then throws a look at Pike. “Use him how you please, Chris, just don’t break him.”

She follows him down to the booths. But she doesn’t cry.

(+1)

Sometimes you have to put yourself on the line. She’s got too old-fashioned bullet holes in her abdomen and she’s bleeding profusely but she got her Daddy back and that’s all that matters.

Kirk looks at her with thanks in his eyes. It’s the only time she’s ever seen him look grateful.

“You bought him back.” He says, Chapel tending to her wounds while M’Benga takes Bones into theatre.

“He’s my Dad.” She says, looking at Kirk with an even, steady gaze. “And regardless of how you treat him, and how little you think of familial bonds, I trust him and I need him. And that’s okay, because it gives me something to fight for. Not like you, empty and ashen.”

“Is that what you think of me? That I don’t care about you or Bones?” Kirk questions.

“I know it.” She says. “We’re just pawns in your games. Well I won’t be anymore.”

“Good.” Kirk says. “Maybe you’ve finally learned your lesson.”

She doesn’t cry, but she thinks Kirk might. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe she doesn’t know as much as she thinks she does.

Maybe she can trust him too. 


End file.
